At Her Mercy
by seasprite15
Summary: Emma arrests Hook and takes him into the station. Oneshot, Limey goodness ;)


Dirty Cop & Sexy Robber

(Set during Season 2, in Storybrooke. This is PWP, Fem-dom, F/M, Oral, D/s, Oneshot)

The door to the station slammed open from the force of Emma's foot kicking it open, allowing Hook to walk through. She shoved him roughly down the hallway and into the main room with the only two cells.

"Easy on the goods love." Hook only smirked, not taking his soon to be captivity seriously.

"Shut up, this is the last time I'm going to tell you before I restrain that mouth of yours." He had done nothing but flirt with her since she arrested him. A simple drunk in public charge, she would only hold him overnight but still... he was very annoying. She also knew he had aspirations to murder Gold, the longer that was put off the better.

"And how do you propose to restrain me?"

Emma turned him towards her then shoved him down onto a chair, one of the cold, uncomfortable armless metal chairs that came with the office. She silently moved behind him and cuffed him to the chair.

"Oh sheriff, are you going to torture me now? Force these handsome lips to tell you their secrets?"

Emma suddenly realised her newfound feeling of power. He was baiting her, mocking her, but really it was only because there was not much else he could do. Even if he escaped her somehow, everyone in the town would call him out. Right now she had him all alone here, in the middle of the night, with no witnesses to anything she did to him.

She knew she really shouldn't but she wanted to and she could, so why not?

Emma grabbed his hair and yanked his neck back, this pulled his head closer to her as she whispered in his ear. "Yes, I can do anything I want to you, and no one will save you. You are all mine Hook."

She released his head and walked around to her desk and opened a drawer, she pulled out a leather gag, apparently standard issue. She pulled it across his lips tightly, he struggled and tossed his head but eventually opened his mouth to the gag. She patted him on the head after tying the gag. "Good boy."

She walked around to his front so she could see his face, and it pleased her greatly. He was scowling at her, pantly slightly, a very serious look in his eyes now. He was considering her, looking into her face trying to glean anything he could from her.

"Now that you're nice and cozy, I'm going to go get my purse out of the car, be back in a moment. Love." She winked at him and sauntered outside and grabbed her purse, taking a breath of the night air, it was cold but crisp.

The keys, her phone, his hook and the rest of her shit was in her purse, she knew she shouldn't take her eyes off him for a minute but she needed her stuff. As she walked back into the station she spied him using his boot to gently open the drawers of her desk.

He jumped when he heard her. "Looking for these?" She dangled the keys for the cuffs in her hand, enjoying his frustrated look. He was trying to curse her through the gag but it just came out as grunting. "Oh you missed me did you?" A laugh bubbled from her throat.

Emma locked the station doors before heading towards him.

She grabbed his hook from her purse, the first thing she had done when arresting him was taken it, considered a weapon of course. Now it was in her hands, her shiny new toy.

Emma plopped onto his lap, he couldn't really do anything about it. His arms were tied back behind the chair, he only had one hand, gagged, and the chair didn't move easily on the short cheap carpet. She sat facing him with her legs splayed around him, she held his own hook to his neck.

"I think I like doing this with you, maybe we can make a habit of it." This was the third time she tied him up and took his hook, she knew he must feel powerless and angry. Emma found that her own body heated up just thinking about how mad he must be at her. The rage leaking from his gaze which was fixed on her, it somehow excited her further.

Emma kissed his gagged lips, then kissed her way down his neck and collarbone. He was surprised but in a happy way, she could tell because of his positive sounding noises from his gagged mouth. He still thought he could somehow gain power over her, still thought he could talk her into letting him go, talk her into having sex. But it wasn't his decision anymore, it was hers.

His eyes looked prettier with lust filling them and not anger.

"Now, you're going to just sit there and let me do what I please. It's not everyday I have a hunk of manliness like you lying around." As she said this she slipped his shirt up over his head to hang on his bound arms behind him. Emma smiled pleased to find that he was just as tan and gorgeous as she expected this swarthy pirate to be. Hard work paid off for him, and that tan was worth its color in gold.

She ignored his deep blue gaze on her and stared at her nails dragging down his chest muscles. She ran her fingers and nails all over his torso, enjoying the taunt skin and hard muscles. She felt her sex pulse just at the thought that she controlled this man, that she could do anything she wanted to him.

She suddenly felt like biting him, her mouth watering from the thought of his skin on her tongue. She locked her lips on the meaty muscle connecting his neck and shoulder, running her tongue all over the spot. He tasted like sun shined skin on a summer's day; supple, warm, sweet, sea salt, and that hint of his own scent. She started to nibble him, then took big bites, leaving teeth impressions all over his neck area.

He struggled but eventually gave into the pleasure, and starting making sexy little moans through his gag. His tone seemed to beg her for more and Emma couldn't wipe the satisfied grin off her face. She wanted to push him more so she caressed his skin and pinched his little rosy man nipples. She had guessed he was probably sensitive, and she was right when he started to struggle again trying to dislodge her fingers. She tugged and pinched and rolled his nipples, smiling as he made helpless little moans begging her to stop the teasing. Emma leaned forward and put her lips to his ear, she stopped her sweet torture for just a moment as she whispered to him.

"Ask yourself, are you begging me to stop, or to continue?" She licked then nibbled his ear, smiling even more as she felt his sweet hopeless moan escape him. "But either way, I'm going to do whatever I want to you."

She pressed her body fully against his and kissed his gagged mouth again, he tried to kiss her back. He bucked his hips to get a little friction with her, and she felt his cock straining against his leather pants trying in vain to get closer to her. Emma could feel the heat from it through her jeans.

He was growling huskily at her, it was incredibly sexy and Emma felt he needed a little more torture. She slipped off his lap and stood before him. "Would you like to see me naked?" He nodded enthusiastically, his eyes glued to her form.

Emma took off her jacket, her boots and socks. Hook started to relax and Emma smiled, he was falling for this perfectly. Now she took off her sweater and revealed her usual little black tank top, just like the one she had been wearing when they met. She pulled the top over her head quickly and grabbed the buttons of her jeans and undid them showing the barest peak of her lacy panties. Hook was riveted, Emma turned around and showed him her backside as she slid the pants slowly down her legs. She bent at the waist and gave him a closeup view of her pert little buns.

Behind her back Hook was able to spit out the gag.

Now all she had on was her bra and panties as she turned around to face him again. But instead of coming closer like she knew he wanted she backed away from him instead. Emma smiled teasingly and ran her hands down her body, touching herself while he was unable to. She brushed her fingers over her lacy panties, caressing herself softly.

"Since you can answer me, do you like what you see?"

"Ah, Lass you're torturing me."

Her smile smugly widened. Her arms slipped behind her back and unhooked her bra, she slid it off her shoulders and approached Hook, draping her bra over his head. She straddled his lap again but didn't sit down, this put her chest at eye level with his head.

Emma smiled graciously, "I will give you just a taste. Be gentle."

She lowered her breast to his face and he wasted no time in latching onto her perky pink little nipple. She played with one breast while his tongue teased the other. He was skilled even without his hands, tongue swirling, lips sucking, teeth gently nibbling her nipple. When the first nipple got too sensitive she pulled away from him and gave him the other. It was already sensitive and she couldn't help but moan and squirm against him as he worked. Her fingernails ran through his hair and scalp, tugging his face closer to her.

Right when it got to be too much she yanked his head away from her breast, breaking the suction of his mouth with an audible pop. His brows knit together in frustration at her. He leaned over fast and got one last greedy lick at her breast. Emma gave a surprised little moan and smiled at him again. Then backed off once more.

"Nah ah ah." She wagged a finger at him.

Hook growled in frustration, trying in vain to scoot his chair closer to her. His dark eyes fixed on her, his whole world narrowed down to attaining her. It was exactly what Emma wanted. She licked her lips and stared back into his lust filled eyes.

She was so turned on she messed up her own plan to sit in his lap again and kiss him, sliding her tongue into his so willing mouth to ravage him like she knew he wanted to do to her. She grinded her lace covered panties into the strings holding back his throbbing cock. His hips bucked against her as he tried to devour her with his lips. When she pulled away from him, he panted like a dog.

He growled again, deep and furious. "Emma love, I can't take it. Untie me!" He practically yelled it at her. She laughed at him, she hadn't even gotten to the next stage in her plan and he was already beginning to beg. It was exactly what she wanted.

"Oh no Hook, I have more planned for you." She said to him as she backed away from him again. He struggled violently against the metal chair but didn't win. He looked at her, part of his lust becoming anger and frustration, his eyes burned at her.

He took a deep breathe to calm watched the emotions on his face, something inside him crumbled and gave into her will.

"Please... call me by my name then, love."

Emma raised a brow, she hadn't expected him to be picky about that sort of thing. But then she sort of understood, his nickname reminded him of his past every time someone said it. Emma didn't mind switching names for him.

She walked around and behind him, leaning down to put her lips by his ear, her arms draping over his shoulders, nails scraping across his chest. "How many times have you dreamed about me calling your name... Killian?" Her voice was intimate and breathy. He shuddered under her touch.

"A thousand times Emma, I want to know what it feels like to be buried inside you while you scream my name." His voice was quiet, calm even. But the longing and desperation was clear, his hips rocked.

She walked back around to stand in front of him, except for the panties she was nude. It was ghostly quiet in the station, his panting was loud in the room. She smiled, enjoying the sight of him while waiting for his curiosity to rise. He raised his head, eyes locking with hers boldly, Killian was a strong ambitious man, Emma expected strength from him.

He frowned at her. "Really Emma? What are you doing to me? What do you get from doing this to me?"

She smiled at him condescendingly. Men, they are so blind sometimes, and think they are so smart. "I get pleasure Killlian, pleasure and power." She stared into his eyes as she slid her thumbs under the waist band of her panties and gently pulled them down to the floor. His eyes flicked to her bare patch of curls and flew all over her body. She stepped closer to his knees, then used her own knee to part his and stepped between his spread legs. She bent over and kissed him again, passionately, roughly, briskly. She pulled back from his lips when hers felt raw and vulnerable.

"Emma! Emma please!" Begging again, he was.

He sounded so pathetic, she felt she needed to tease him more.

Emma backed up just a step and put her foot up onto the chair between his legs. She spread her bent leg wide exposing her pussy to his view.

"Please what? What do you want Killian?"

"Ah! I want you to... just.. touch me! Please."

Her smile widened. "No! I think I will touch myself."

She reached down and started caressing herself. She used both hands to spread her pussy lips wide and slipping fingers into her sopping wet slit. She was already so turned on that she needed almost no warming up. She sighed at her own touch, expertly swirling her finger tip around her clitorus.

His eyes were riveted on her fingers pushing into her slick pussy. His face was intense, hungry, craving. They were both quiet, the only sound the slick noises her pussy made from being worked, she pumped her finger faster inside herself. She moaned. He growled lustily at her.

"Ah, yeah lass. You are hott, so fuckin' hott!" He was looking back up at her eyes again. He rattled the chair again, and started to struggle violently. He threw his head around, creating and imbalance with the chair, it fell over on its side.

"Come on lass! Let me go! Untie me! I will do anything you want, your every desire just please please untie me!"

She slowed her fingers and opened her eyes abit to look at him. Seriously she said, "Would you really do anything I tell you, would you become my slave?"

"Yes. Just touch me!"

"Say it then." She pushed.

He closed his eyes and knew she would make him regret it, but wanted it too badly to consider the full consequences. But he hoped he may not regret this choice.

"I am your slave."

She propped her foot up on his shoulder, so that when he rolled up his eyes from the floor he got a full view of her. She smiled evilly down at him. She pulled her fingers from her pussy and looked at them, then bent down and put out those fingers.

"For your very first order as my slave you may lick my fingers."

He opened his mouth and she pushed her fingers in, his tongue worked furiously around her fingers. Emma didn't care if he liked it or not, only that he would submit to doing it. After a moment she pulled her fingers away, then wiped them on his shirt. She also flipped him over on his back on the floor, still strapped to the chair.

Before he could ask questions she put a finger to his lips. "I now want you to eat my pussy Killian, and if you are a good boy I will put your cock in me. If you're bad you go in the cell locked in a very very uncomfortable position. Do you understand me?"

He nodded at her silently and his eyes seemed to say that there was nothing he would rather do more then exactly what she told him to do. There was not a shadow of doubt in his eye. She lifted her finger from his lips and put both fists somewhere above his head, then bent her legs until she was on her knees around his shoulders.

"Lass, my hands would be of much help to me to pleasure you."

"I am not untying you yet. I will do it when I want to do it. So you had better just do as I say in the meantime."

He frowned at her while she lowered her hips towards his face. She leaned back fully on her knees and used her fingers to stretch her pussy lips wide to give him the best access to her. She lowered herself to a straddle position across his face, she feels his lips press to hers like a normal kiss. Then he opened his mouth and released his hot breath against her exposed folds.

His first lick is so relieving that she moaned loudly. His eyes close and his tongue stretches to dip into her passage. His licking gets faster, a rhythm sets in. The friction is just perfect for her, Emma's spine goes rigid and she throws her head back in ecstasy. Moans spilling from her lips helplessly. Even Killian moans against her when he shifts his tongue up to her clit. He feels her shudder over him and press herself just a little more against him. He teases her clit with the barest of touches and sucking until she whines for more.

She felt the flutter of her first climax coming closer to her. Rising up inside her, more and more from every lick and flick of his tongue. He pushed his tongue down to the entrance of her again, this time she could feel her pussy started twitching in pleasure. Flexing and begging to be filled. While the tongue felt good, she would always crave more.

Next thing she knew he pressed his teeth into her, and the slight bit of pain pushed over her orgasm over the edge. Her lower body clenched tight, followed by all the muscles in her body. Her spine bowed down over him, hands supporting her on fists She lifted her hips away from him to automatically end the overpowering sensations that wracked her body.

But he pulled his head up and kept contact on her, still sucking like a fish. When he attached to her clit she yelped. She reached her hand up and pushed his head back down to the floor. She lifted herself off of him a little more, still shuddering from her orgasm. Emma panted loudly.

"Oh, oh... good boy, you have skills."

She stood up on wobbly legs then hoisted him up upright again.

Even though she was naked and he was not Emma felt strangely comfortable. Because, even though he wore more clothing than her he was far more vulnerable than she was. She enjoyed that advantage, relished it. But now was the time she had been waiting for, her full gratification.

Emma plucked the gag from his neck and re-tied it on him. He struggled but eventually conceded, but not before making Emma frustrated with him. So when the gag was back on him she felt the need to gloat.

"Ah, silence is a virtue my dear pirate. Your mouth seems to always run away from you and cause you trouble. I think you need practice in shutting it!" She petted his cheek. And the glare she got was satisfying. She kissed his strapped mouth, while sitting in his lap again.

But this time around she wasn't teasing anymore. Her fingers ghosted over the ties to his leather pants, finding the knots and pulling at them. It took a few moments but she got them open. She gently pulled out his erection, it had strap marks where it had grown so tight against the pants. Emma smiled.

It was a fine cock, uncircumcised because in the Enchanted Forest no one had ever heard of doing things like that. She gripped it at the base and squeezed, giving him a test run. He groaned in releif at her touch, hips bucking and thrusting in her fist. His erection was powerfully stiff and the head was deep dark red. When she gave it another squeeze and pumped him. Some clear precum dewed at the tip, a shudder ran down his body. Emma looked up and met his eyes deeply from barely inches away. Silently, she told him she knew of his deep deep lust in this moment, that she understood that this situation turned him on. That her power and charisma excited him beyond the norm, and that she had done this on purpose. His eyes reflected fear for just one moment, fear of this new found pleasure, of his own loss of control, of his vulnerability.

Emma smiled at him, like a shark about to bite.

Her finger slid over her folds again and collected her wetness from earlier. She could feel her insides rippling as if trying desperately to put him inside her sooner. She rubbed her own lubrication on his cock, she collected more and rubbed more on him. She used her hand to distribute it evenly and pumped him. He shuddered again under her touch.

Finally she stood up on her legs while straddling him and then positioned her hips over his cock, slowly setting herself down again. Slowly impaling herself on him, pushing inch by inch inside her. More than once pulling back up, lubricating the joining again. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed this sensation.

She finally took all of him inside her, sitting down fully on his lap. Emma enjoyed this part the most, the first entry inside her, the feeling of her insides adjusting to him filling her up. She squeezed her abdominal muscles around his shaft, his moan brought her back to reality again. She smiled.

Hook already had a mist of sweat on his brow, the intensity of the moment was not lost on him either. He panted and stared at her, then he bucked his hips. The friction felt too good for both of them and they moan together. He starts mumbling angrily through his gag.

Emma closes her eyes again and moves on her own, lifting her hips and pushing back on him again. She is slow and deliberate, savoring the feeling of his cock pushing its way inside her over and over again. She speeds up, their bodies are slapping together in her haste, she is gripping the metal frame of the chair behind his solid coldness of the metal reassured her.

Once the pleasure clears just a little from her mind, enough to think about him for one moment. She opens her eyes and looks at him, he is moaning deeply into his gag, eyes rolling into the back of his head, body shuddering beneath her.

She stops suddenly, his body seems to sag in relief. He still pants, she can feel his hot breath push along her bare stomach and breasts. He mumbles softly and focuses his eyes on hers again. The haze of pure ecstasy is written across his face, his eyes cloudy with it.

"Okay, now it's time." She reaches behind him and unties his gag, he licks his lips and she kisses him passionately. While kissing she also reaches down and unlocks his cuffs and restraints. His suddenly free hand goes right forward to her hip, his stump arm folds around her waist and he sits up straighter for her. This changed the angle of him inside her, his hips buck in a gentle thrust that makes both of them moan sweetly towards the other. Her legs wrap around him and the chair, his arms draw her closer, they press their bodies closer together. They moan again, light and breathy into the others hair, their faces pressed side by side.

"Emma."he whispers quietly yet passionately into her ear.

She pushes her lips to his ear and gushes her hot breath against the sensitive shell. "Killian." She whispers just as softly, she sets her teeth to nibble his earlobe. This causes his body to react to her again, he thrusts inside her farther.

This begins their motion, slow, like waves rolling onto the beach, soft and caressing yet grinding and eroding. Their bodies becoming one and coming undone at the same time. Their rhythm wasn't fast, but, they were in no hurry.

Emma brushed her sweat soaked hair over her shoulder and raked her nails into his scalp. He thrust hard and fast suddenly pistoning his hips. She cried out in surprise and passion the extra friction pushing her closer to the edge. She pushed her hips to meet his, two forces colliding over and over, the slap of their skin was loud in the quiet office.

Finally she felt her muscles ripple from her impending climax, it was coming, rushing towards her like a tidal wave. She pumped herself on his cock quicker in a frantic motion until her orgasm hit her. She stilled and sat in his lap, all her limbs wrapped around him all stiffened and squeezed at once, her body like iron. Her moans rose from her lips like shaky prayers to the heavens. Her muscles quivered and jumped and her insides constricted and pulsed around his cock.

Killian moaned and shuddered underneath her stiff body, his own climax was pushing against his control. It only pushed him farther to feel her walls fluttering and squeezing his cock and he was so close he knew he could not be stopped now. And as he felt her body start to relax after her orgasm he decided to take control of his own.

Quickly he grasped her tight again and thrust his hips into hers then set his natural fast rhythm, her wetness gushed out of her from her orgasm making his cock glide smoothly in and out of her. Her still spasming cunt gripped him like a vice and he finally felt it push him over the edge. With one last deep thrust his body went weak and rubbery, his come pumped into her.

The releif of the orgam was so great it ate his vision black for one moment, the utter ecstasy taking over him. He was only dimly aware of his own moaning and hers, her muscles spasming again. His body was totally limp and relaxed.

Killians fuzzy brain tried to remember the last time he had come so hard or felt so light and relieved after fucking. It had been a very long time. A very very long time.

Her laughter brought him back to the present. He was unbound and she was fully naked in his lap.

"Have you ever been fucked by a woman like that before Hook? You should see the look on your face."

Hook instantly schools his expression, he had lost total self conscious control when he had been tied up. His brain was grinding its gears thinking about how he could take the advantage back in this brief moment of vulnerability for her.

"This is most definitely a new experience for me love." He smiled roguishly at her while his brain picked the best path to his whole new goal in life. Which was to spend as much time with Emma Swan as possible.

They were quiet a moment. Both of them catching their breath.

She squeezed her inner muscles tight again, squeezing his slowly softening cock. Hook groaned as his whole body tingled like a struck tuning fork, the emotions for their love making session came washing over him. It was his heart that caught that tune truthfully, and he knew right there he wanted more time with this woman, much more time.

And deep inside him there was fear, a tiny screaming voice that feared this deep emotion again. But that voice was insignificant compared his need for her.

His mind instantly grasped this advantage now, already planning on how to get power over her. He was struck with indecision though, to trick her and escape now or to stay and fuck her until she passes out and then escape later. Both ways would just piss her off and he knew if he screwed this up there would be NO more screwing her!

Then his mind came up with a third option and he grabbed onto it before he thoroughly thought it through. Killian went into action.

He moved his arms around her lower back and gripped her tightly against him, a hand squeezing her ass bruisingly tight. He stood up quickly and stomped across the room. "Hold tight love!" He said to her shocked face, his quick steps bouncing her around in his hold. She frowned and was about to open her mouth to scold him...

When he stepped into the holding cell, and pulled the big iron bars shut.

He stopped in the middle of the cell, smiling happily at her. She was bare ass naked inside the jail cell with him. The keys were sitting on the desk half way across the room. And all he was wearing was black leather pants.

She just blinked at him for a couple seconds, the shock of what he had just done settling in. Finally she did open her mouth to rant at him.

"You locked us in here! Do you know how long until someone comes in here? And it would be David to be the one to find us! He's gonna kill you! Wha-!"Killian set his mouth on hers kissing her enthusiastically. This kiss was payback for what she did to him in Neverland, this time he would claim her soul with this kiss. This thought sent his blood hot and pulsing in his body, he could feel his cock begin to swell again.

Emma did too, moaning into his mouth. She grinded her sex against his stiffening cock, but unlocked her lips from his. She panted a moment. And he took this opportunity to put her down on her feet, they shuffled abit.

She took a deep breathe, and Killian felt her rebuilding that wall between them in her mind.

He smiled, this was a dominance game with her. He just needed to dominate her, before she tried to do it to him again. It's about control.

Hook not too gently gripped her shoulders and turned her away from him and facing the bars of the cell. Then he gently directed her forward until she was very close to the bars only a matter of inches from them. "What are you doing?"

He lifted his arms and caged her in with his body, pressing his naked chest to her back. His hook chinked against the bar and his hand gripped tight. He pressed his body forward and pushed hers against the bars forcefully. He grinded his hips into her ass, pressing his rock hard cock against her. She gasped and tried to struggle against him, but he wasn't going easy on her.

He pressed his lips against her ear, pressing his face into her hair. "Now I'm making **you** my slave Emma. **All night long**."

P.S. This cliffhanger is here because I wanted my readers to continue the fantasy on thier own, go ahead and have some fun ;)

(Definitely needed some good ol' smut, hot n quick ;)


End file.
